botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackshield
A Blackshield is a term that came to be used during the period of the Icarion Insurrection in the early 31st Millennium to cover a wide range of Space Marine outcast, renegades, marauders and those Legiones Astartes of uncertain allegiances or origin. For such ill-fated warriors, an aura of mystery and suspicion often attached themselves, regardless of their true loyalties or intentions. In contrast to the larger Insurgos, who often declared themselves the true inheritors of their parent Legion's legacy and retained a clear variant of their old colours, Blackshields did away with the marks that bound them to the past. While many replaced old livery with some false device or self-applied iconography of their own, the name of 'Blackshield' was often a literal description of their armour that had been over-masked or simply scorched black. Each faction or band of these roving marauders never existed in the numbers of a Space Marine Legion proper, from which they no doubt sprang -- far from it -- for each varied greatly in size; from a dozen or so survivors of a deadly betrayal by their own kind who cast aside the past, to a cohort of initiates who had been hypo-indoctrinated rapidly and then thrust into the fires of war for a cause they barely understood, wearing bare, gunmetal grey power armour absent of livery, all fought for their own place in the larger tapestry of the galaxy-wide destruction that was the Insurrection. History Ancient Traditions A so-called "Blackshield" is a loose term that refers not to a single military body or even a class of warriors as such, but to a phenomenon that came into being in the early to middle years of the Icarion Insurrection and which very much had its roots in the most ancient of martial codes. In accordance to these codes, due to a myriad of reasons, a warrior might choose to be forced to cast off or conceal his allegiance or Legion of origin. In ancient times, a warrior would cover the icon of his house, master or nation upon his shield with a cloth or paint over it entirely - sometimes literally painting his shield black - deliberately making it impossible for strangers to know where his true allegiance - if any remained at all - might lie. Due to the Unity and the Imperial Truth espoused by the Imperium of Man and brought to the scattered and benighted worlds of humanity by the Emperor, such practices had no place at all in the new empire of Mankind, despite the obvious utility amongst the warring clans and states of Ancient Terra or on any number of worlds cast down to barbarism throughout the dark millennia of the Old Night. The hosts of Mankind that swept outwards from Terra during the Great Crusade of the 30th Millennium were bonded by seemingly unbreakable chains of fealty, blood and honour, and so to break oath with a line officer was in effect to break oath with the Emperor and those He had saved from the Age of Strife. With the outbreak of the Icarion Insurrection, however, it was proven beyond doubt that the chain was only as strong as its weakest link. It is not generally known when the first Blackshields began to appear upon the war-torn battlefields of the Icarion Insurrection, and in truth the definition is so broad that some may not have been noted as such, at that time. The earliest extant records indicate that a small force of Legionaries clad in black and bearing the Terran Aquila in the stead of any Legion iconography was sighted at the climax of the Battle of Iyacrax in 036.M31. As the veil of Dark Compliance fell across parts of the Imperium and beleaguered Loyalist armies fell back en masse before the Insurrectionists' inexorable advance towards distant Terra, Blackshields similarly clad were counted amongst the defenders who mustered during The Siege of Jiin, giving their lives for the Loyalist cause alongside the dutiful and stoic servants of the Emperor. These incidents would be but the first of many that would be reported across the width and breadth of the Imperium as the Icarion Insurrection progressed, although in most instances such reports would only be collated into a meaningful whole decades later, following the end of the Insurrection, long after the fate of most such warriors was either settled or irrelevant. Warbands of such Blackshields appeared in war zones all across the sundered Imperium, evidence not one of one overarching will or cause, but of the resurrection of that ancient code that called for a warrior to obfuscate his true colours upon the renunciation of his oaths of allegiance to his master. The Corpse Stolen The Corpse Stolen was a collective term for a number of Chimeric Blackshield warbands encountered during the Insurrection. It is believed that their members are seized aspirants which have been implanted with gene-seed stolen from the corpses of Loyalist Legionaries, apparently the same source of their armour and weapons. As a result their characteristics, tactics and appearance vary wildly with gene-seed and armour being an amalgamation of parts of Loyalist origin. It would appear that they were also used as a testbed for attempts to genetically tamper with the purity of the Astartes frame, leading to unstable but deadly variants. Typically these were used as disposable shock troops or diversionary raiders. In addition, it is important to note that there is also no recorded instance of these warbands having an Apothecarion. It can be surmised that this was a measure devised to keep them under control and close at hand. Most of these groups have been identified as originating from the Eagle Warriors, with a smaller amount being created by the Drowned and a yet smaller amount, usually the most genetically stable ones, being the result of the Warbringers' experimentation. Once identified as such, the Corpse Stolen would typically have a brief lifespan as they were exterminated with fervour by Loyalist forces. Notable Blackshield Groups During this tumultuous era, many groups of Blackshields would be identified, though no two were exactly the same in origin or constitution. While the term invariably describes a warrior of the Astartes, even this is not universal as the origins and nature of some Blackshields simply could not be ascertained, while others were accompanied by mortal auxiliaries in a manner similar to the Legion's employment of bonded auxiliary units. Likewise, the true allegiance of many Blackshields bands was often far from clear. Even when their deeds spoke clearly of their cause, they rarely fought alongside the conventional forces of either side in Mankind's great civil war or when they did, they refused to integrate themselves into established chains of command. Many Blackshield bands simply fought for their own cause - often that of simple survival in a galaxy consumed by insanity and chaos. Some, however, had clearly abandoned themselves to the very madness that had birthed them. Gripped by an insanity that knew no distinction between Traitor or Loyalist, they ravaged across the stars throughout the Horus Heresy and in many cases well into the current age. The histories of the Icarion Insurrection present far more mysteries and enigmas than reliable or complete accounts, and so entire armies of historator-scribes labour to piece together something of the truth from uncounted fragments of hearsay. In the examination, many such fragments reveal still more perplexing or troubling elements. Each of these battles served in their own way to influence the course of the war not just at the local level, but at the strategic one. Even though the specifics of cause and effect were hidden at the time and are only barely perceivable to us now, many Imperial scribes now believe that when considered as a whole, they amount to a significant contribution towards the ultimate ending of the war: The Vengeful Talons The Vengeful Talons were a warband of Loyalist Eagle Warriors led by Takar. The Bloodstone Dragons The Bloodstone Dragons were a collection of XVIIth Legion Brigades which, prior to the Insurrection, had languished in relative obscurity. They were fierce and capable warriors, but proud and aloof even among their kindred. For this reason, the Jade General had been accustomed to keep them apart as the core of the 3922nd Expeditionary Fleet, led by Lord Commander Yu Sima. Sima took full advantage of this isolation, cultivating an army defined by bitter pride and bloody violence. Finally, the Insurrection gave the Bloodstone Dragons the opportunity to prove their worth, hunting down Loyalist fleets and breaking several strongholds in the path of the Insurrectionist advance. In these battles they attained a bloody renown for their skill and aggression, becoming ever more prideful and notably belligerent. In a portent of what was to come, they earned significantly more favour from the Harbingers and Eagle Warriors they fought beside than from their own brothers. Despite the likely misgivings of his Primarch, Sima's fleet was reinforced with weaponry and new recruits, increasing its power and substantiating its master’s claim to the title of Bloodstone General. It is likely that these gifts came largely at Icarion's behest rather than that of the Jade General, after Sima razed the XIXth Legion outpost at Siruca. This victory brought him into the favour of Marshal Hizade Matusaga, and in time the notice of Susanoo Empyon. Thereafter the Bloodstone Dragons fought at the Harbingers' side, and their allegiance belonged to the Stormlord. When the Suzerain Declaration was made, Sima scorned it and declared that his warriors would have no part of what he deemed a vain folly on the part of his Primarch. His sword, and the swords of his warriors, belonged to Icarion. It is also likely that the corruption spread by the Eagle Warriors had already begun to work upon them, for when the Insurrectionists began to give themselves over to Chaos, the Bloodstone Dragons were among the first to show its loathsome effects. The Eaters of the Sacred Flesh The Naagolshii Shaman are often looked down upon in the Shaman circles, for they do not command the might of storms to destroy cities or end battles, nor do they see into the future with crystal clarity and change the minds and will of other with ease. No, they change their flesh into something bestial, raw, brutal beasts of war. And in doing so they corrupt the most sacred gift from the Sky Father, the flesh of an Astartes. The Wendiigo are selected from those that prove to be too violent, their lust for war goes well beyond art and into perversion. It is these low recruits, that the most debased act, the worst gift is used, they eat the flesh of our enemies to know their tactics. After time the Wendiigo either become a great asset or burden to the legion, master tacticians and skilled killers. Those whom become burdens, they fall for the flesh crave, they often sharpen their teeth to match our enhanced canines, or replace them all with brutal monomolecular edged adamantium fangs, having permanent claw augments replace fingers. For them their is only flesh, war, a devouring lust, and blood. Upon the death of Daer'dd and the reveal of the Chaos Pantheon the Naagolshii and Wendiigo met in secret clamoring together whom they could, always looked down upon by the other Bears they sought kinship in each other, and truth from the Gods. In a small but violent action almost a thousand Naagloshii and three thousand Wendiigo took over a strike cruiser and seven frigates while the legion was scattered. These four thousand traitors found their way to the Eye of Terror where they disappeared for two Terran years, for them it had been much longer. The Naagloshii found truth with Tzeench and it's ways of change and magica. Whilst the Wendiigo found their way into the service of Khorne. Both gods granted them much, many gifts and ascensions given. Yet through all this glory they still shared a kinship with each other. When they reemerged, their ships were crystalline and deep blue, edged with razor sharp copper, they were arcane war machines. The traitors were now clad in armour once the power armour of the Astartes now it was arcane and shaped by dark powers. They wore their armour in deep indigos and cobalts, their gauntlets and grieves still bore Hurionian copper but now drenched in the blood of a thousand wars. At their front were three leaders: U'nas the God-Eater, a titanic Daemon Prince shaped in the unholy union of gorilla and bat, his flesh was grey and brown, he walked on fearsome clawed hands and feet and wears limited armour only covering what is vital. Then there is the Naagloshii, Ecko'chi Wildkin, whom posseses six wings to mock Aandeg and appears little more than a wraith draped in deep blue robes leaning on his tall pole blade, his feet not touching the ground, but this is just one shape - one of thousands for him. And finally, the third is an outsider - Nosliigae the Unbound - an Astartes thought to have died on his homeworld of Prospero. For now they are united as one warband, The Eaters of the Sacred Flesh. The Bloodlords Deriving from the deep swamps of their homeworld of Mardum, these members of the XXth Legion never made the attempt to lay down their old habits and rituals of their ancestors. The tribes of the Mardumian swamps were known and feared for their dark belief. Rumours of them still practising blood rituals and other insidious traditions quickly spread among the rest of the Legion until their gene father Andezo Sambedi was forced to act. Censuring the whole Bloodlord tribe, he sends them on a penitent campaign under the watchful eye of one of his closest brothers, Ixiptatlan. It was him, who offered his help in dealing with the rebellious tribe. Attached to the ranks of the Eagle Warriors, the Bloodlords shall learn discipline and to follow the Imperial Truth. Unknown by Andezo, it was not his beloved brother, who offered his help. It was a more sinister being. Soon, the Bloodlords learned the ways of the Dark Gods and openly celebrated their ancient beliefs. Blood sacrifices, dark magic, mighty tokens and even cannibalism made their way back to the sons of Mardum. Through their bloody beliefs, they soon heard voices from beyond, ordering them to slay and murder. It did not take long until Chieftain Odanka and his man gave into the whispers, opening their souls to the entities of chaos. The Bloodlords were reborn into the service of Khorne, becoming a Daemonkin Warband. Odanka, now known as the Devourer, led his men at the side of Ixiptatlan until they finally met their fate at the hands of the Ebonspear tribe - former brothers of the Predators Legion - during the Siege of Terra. The Helriders When news about the betrayal and deaths of Leman Russ and his brother Magnus reached the wider Imperium, the remaining sons of the Wolf King were shocked. None could believe that their father had committed such an atrocity. Nevertheless, they followed orders as they wanted to prove their worth and loyalty, hoping to safe at least something of their honour. Split between the IIIrd and VIth Legion, they had nowhere else to go. With their Primarch and the majority of their Legion dead and their homeworld burned to ruin, the stoic Space Wolves joined their new comrades. Most of them adapted quickly to the new circumstances and became important parts within their new Legions. But some abhorred the fact that they had to give up everything which made them sons of the Wolf King. Some wanted to find out the truth. Even if that meant to turn their backs on the Imperium. These renegades soon gathered under the single rule of Krom Thunderlord, a former high ranking Rune Priest. Krom and his men travelled across the entire Imperium until the Insurrection began. As they met the Stormborn himself through sheer happenstance, he offered them a way to find clarity and a new purpose in exchange for their fealty. Reborn as the Helriders, the renamed Krom Warcaller led them against their former comrades. The Imperium had to pay for what they had done to the legacy of Russ. As they believed in the Emperor ordering his most potent and individual sons to be killed, the Helriders would not stop until the Imperium burned for their crimes. The Stygian Host The Stygian Host were an offshoot of the Warbringers who, contemptuous of Kozja's attempt to gain power for himself and seduced by the power of Chaos, kept their allegiance to the Stormlord when the Suzerainty was formed. Led by Seweryn Tępostrze, they remained a formidable presence within the Insurrectionist host right through to the Siege of Terra. Their destruction was demanded by their parent Legion, the Warbringers, during the Scouring. However, it is known that the surviving members were absorbed into various Chaos Space Marine warbands (with large numbers now believed to have joined the nascent Black Legion). Brotherhood of the Black Hand The counterpart of the Fellowship of the Shadow Hand, the Brotherhood of the Black Hand was a grouping of Warbringers who, seeing the corruption overtaking their former allies and what they deemed the hubris of their Primarch, resolved to find a way back to the Emperor's light. They proved their worth in battle against the Stygian Host, driving them off from an attack on a Tricendian border world in aid of the Shattered Legions. Pledging their blades to Aegar Vyrn, they weathered the rest of the Insurrection under his banner. Kozja would demand their extermination as part of the settlement between the Imperium and Suzerainty, only to be informed that they had been lost in the cataclysmic battles of the Second Solar War and Scouring. However, it is suspected that the Black Hand had survived, with factions of Imperial high command anticipating the threat and granting them a new identity as an Order of the Second Founding. Viper Fangs Led by Timur Leng, known as the Pitiless, these warriors were reckoned callous even by the standards of the Dune Serpents, and found themselves as frequent collaborators to the Berserkers of Uran due to their mastery of chemical warfare. When Icarion began to assemble his army, the allegiance of the Viper Fangs was cautiously secured using these ties. As the largest of the cells which turned against their own Primarch, they were perfectly placed to strike at their loyal brothers. Yet so far did they descend into depravity as the rebellion progressed that, in time, "kinslayers" would merely become another of their epithets. Notable Blackshields *'Broklur Tidespiter' - Known as the 'Abyssal Knight' and the 'Last Shoalmaster of the Twenty-Sixth', Broklur once served as the commander of 26th Tendril Fleet of The Drowned Legion. When this fleet's masters defied their Primarch's call to war against the Emperor, Broklur Tidespite followed his commanders with a steadfast conviction that would see him through the attrition that followed. This resolve he kept in spite of the murderous violence visited upon the Twenty-Sixth, and as those above and around him fell he ascended quickly. The First Solar War left him as de facto Ayatollah, walking the line between the urge to punish Icarion's armies and his tendril's survival. When Aegar Vyrn began to piece together his coalition of broken armies, Tidespite actively sought him out, recognising a commander who might forge something greater from the orphaned and scattered loyalists who fought in the shadow of Icarion's counterfeit empire. As before, his resolve and mettle placed him in good stead, and the Twenty-Sixth would repay many times over the hurt inflicted upon them. *'Sun Wuzhao' - Sun Wuzhao was one of the few loyal Warriors of Peace commanders that stayed with the Imperium. He was known for wearing tiger skin on his power armour and his courage on the battlefield brought him accolades and rose in the ranks from Captain to a Chapter Master. Born on Terra, he fought in many engagements over the course of the Great Crusade, but rarely fought in huge battles that his legion fought in. Instead, he was used in smaller engagements that involved petty bandits or Imperial rebels that seek their own independence. Being isolated from the main legion for periods of a time, he did not get see his own Primarch as his superior, but the Emperor of Mankind. What indoctrination the Jade General did to the legion were unsuccessful to him and his brothers of his chapter as they sided with the Emperor and not the Primarch. His Chapter broke away from the main body of the XVII Legion, becoming a Blackshield force known as the 'Vermilion Tigers'. For the remainder of the Insurrection they continued to prosecute their own private war against the forces of the traitorous Stormlord. Notable Quotes By Blackshields Feel free to add your own About Blackshields Feel free to add your own Category:B Category:Factions Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Titles